


Is This All Just A Game To You?

by xylarias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Alfor (Voltron), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Past Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: Shance angst??
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Is This All Just A Game To You?

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! it's my birthday today! April fools hahah
> 
> just kidding it actually is my birthday
> 
> so uhh this will be a multi-chapter Shance fic with past (and future?) relationships,,,
> 
> I usually write one-shots so a consistent, coherent plot isn't exactly in my comfort zone which is why I thought that this'd be good practice :)
> 
> so uhh. enjoy?

"Kashi?" Tears were welling in Lance's eyes.

"Takashi... What...? What is this?" Lance stared at Shiro and the man on top of him in disbelief.

Shiro's eyes were wide. "Lance, love– it's not– it's not what it looks like", he said.

Lance narrowed his eyes. "You don't get to call me love, Shiro." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"I thought– I thought you were supposed to be out longer! I'm– I'm sorry!"

Lance now recognized the other man; it was Curtis, a friend of theirs and also Shiro's co-worker. Curtis looked nearly as horrified as Lance must've looked.

Lance looked at them, frowning. His lip curled up in disgust when he noticed bite marks on their necks.

Lance took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Answer one question. Just one."

Shiro bit his lip and nodded. "Anything."

Lance stifled a sob. "Why?"

Shiro opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I..." He struggled to find the words. "I don't know."

Lance glared at Shiro (although that was hard, considering that Lance, obviously, still loved him and he'd never imagined that he'd be mad at Shiro like this), then turned his gaze to Curtis.

"What did he tell you?" Lance insisted.

Curtis frowned with an apologetic look in his eyes. "He– he told me that you'd broken up, that you weren't a thing anymore– he asked me if I wanted to go to your place and– and I wasn't thinking straight! I've liked him for a while now and I thought that– since you'd broken up several weeks ago– 8 weeks, I think?– that it was okay–"

"Thank you, Curtis." Lance glanced at Shiro, pain and betrayal shading his eyes. "I'm sleeping at Allura's. Don't expect me to come home in a while."

Shiro was about to start speaking, but Lance had already shut the door.

Shiro shook his head, sighing, burying his face in his hands. "I'm so fucked." Curtis awkwardly sat beside him, not knowing what to do. He cleared his throat.

"Shiro?" he asked.

"... Yeah?" Shiro looked up at Curtis with red, puffy eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude – actually, I kind of do–, but it was wrong of you to cheat on Lance. Obviously. You also played with _my_ feelings, for that matter." Curtis stood up, putting on his clothes.

"If I'd known you were like this, I never would've cared for you, you know." He closed the door, brows furrowed in disapproval.

* * *

Lance knocked on Allura's door, waiting for an answer.

Allura opened the door, greeting Lance. "Hey, Lance! How are you doing?" Allura frowned when she saw Lance's expression. "What's wrong?"

Lance held back his tears. "Kashi..." He swallowed. "Shiro. He– he cheated on me."

Allura's eyes widened. "What? Where is he now?"

"In our house."

Allura hugged Lance, and Lance lost it. He began sobbing uncontrollably, wetting the fabric of Allura's sweater with tears.

"Shh... It's ok, Lance, it's ok... Pour it all out..."

Lance sniffled, wiping his eyes and stepping inside Allura's apartment. Allura closed the door and helped Lance get his jacket off.

Lance looked around the house. "Where's Romelle?"

"She's grocery shopping. Do you want her to get you anything?"

Lance looked at Allura. "Honestly? All I want to do right now is to eat Ben & Jerry's and watch Netflix."

"I'll send her a text."

An hour and a half later Lance, Allura and Romelle were sitting on the sofa. They were wrapped in blankets, eating ice cream and watching geeky movies that Lance loved. Star Wars, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, all that.

"How did you cope after you and Lotor broke up?" Lance asked all of a sudden.

Allura is taken aback by the question, clearly surprised. "Oh, well, I... I wrote poems and listened to music a lot – I constantly tried to find something to do to take my mind off of him."

Lance nodded. "Okay. Do you think... do you think playing an instrument could work?"

Allura smiled sympathetically. "Yes, I think it could." She squeezed Lance's hand, comforting him.

Romelle looked slightly uncomfortable – lost, even – since she probably wasn't sure what to do. Allura and Romelle hadn't been dating for that long yet, just for a few weeks. She awkwardly patted Lance's shoulder, giving him her best sympathetic smile.

Lance smiled back, trying to express his gratitude (he was grateful, really – but he was also sad).

Romelle and Allura eventually fell asleep, and the movie wasn't playing anymore – instead, there was just a big **Are you still watching?** on the screen. Sometimes Lance felt like Netflix checked on him more often than his friends – or Shiro – ever did. He let out a sound that might've been a sob, a chuckle, or a cough. You never know.

Allura's cat Alfor hopped on Lance, making himself comfortable in Lance's arms. He was a white Persian with beautiful, bright blue eyes. Allura had named him after her father, who had passed away ten years ago.

Alfor was quite beautiful, in fact – his fur was always clean and well-groomed. He was smart and obedient, yet he always had the faintest flicker of mischievousness in the corner of his eye. Lance petted his smooth fur, smiling wistfully. Lance had always been a dog person, although apparently cats could really soothe people with their soft purring.

Lance buried his face in Alfor's thick fur. The cat had a sweet, candy-like scent with a faint yet distinguishable smell of dust. Alfor purred in his arms, butting his head against Lance's hand. Lance chuckled. "I know, right?"

At some point, one he couldn't quite place, Lance drifted off to sleep, Alfor still purring softly as he did so.


End file.
